El Hermano De Shaoran
by JumarJuan
Summary: En un día que parecía normal, Shaoran descubre que tiene un hermano menor... que consecuencias traerá esto a su vida? Advertencias: Este fanfic es en su mayoria romantico. Romance en su mayoria straight y un poco yaoi y shota. En su parte tambien tendra algo de erotismo. Gracias por leer o
1. Prólogo

Cápitulo 1  
>PRÓLOGO<p>

***************Shaoran Narra***************

Era un día normal, me levanté a las 6:00am para ir temprano a mi preparatoria, "Preparatoria Tomoeda", que está al lado de mi antiguo colegio de primaria.  
>Me duché, me uniformé, coloqué mis útiles escolares en mi maletín y salí a la preparatoria caminando, como siempre.<p>

Al llegar salude a todos mis amigos y compañeros... estaban Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamasaki, Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura Kinomoto. No se si sepan esto, pero me tiene loco desde 4to de primaria.

La clase comenzó, todo iba normal.

Profeson Terada: Muy bien alumnos, abran sus libros de texto de historia en la página 145. Por favor señor Hiraguisawa, lea el primer párrafo.

Eriol: Si señor. "Napoleón Bonaparte conquisto todo Europa en el siglo..."

No pudo terminar pues un chico irrumpió en la clase. Aparentaba 13 o 14 años aproximadamente, no le presté atención hasta que paso lo siguiente:

Terada: Disculpa, ¿se te ofrece algo?

Chico: La verdad, sí, busco a... *sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsillo* Li Shaoran

Terada: Claro, está en esta clase, pero ahora estamos estudiando. Lo verías despues de clase?

Chico: La verdad no puedo esperar por conocer a mi hermano mayor.

/Notas Del Áutor\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Este es mi primer FanFiction. Por Favor no seáis tan duros

Ya arregle el problema de antes, y cambie un poco las palabras utilizadas.  
>No olvideis dejar Reviews con vuestras opiniones.<p>

Gracias por leer.

Áutor: JumarJuan


	2. ¡¿Shaoran Tiene Un Hermano!

CAPITULO 2

¡¿SHAORAN TIENE UN HERMANO?!

**********Shaoran Narra**********

Chico: En realidad, no puedo esperar para conocer a mi hermano mayor

Me quedé congelado al oír esas palabras. Hermano mayor dijo?, solo sé que tengo 4 hermanas en China, pero ¿un hermano?

Me quede inmóvil en mi puesto esperando que el profesor despachara a ese chico pero...

Terada: Joven Li, puede salir de la clase con este chico y mañana se des-atrasa con la joven Kinomoto entendido?

-Si señor- ¡Rayos!

Recogí mis cosas y salí del salón de clase con este chico y por supuesto empezó a hablarme.

Chico: Entonces tu eres mi hermano... te imaginaba mas alto pero supongo que ya lo eres lo suficiente, aunque yo solo soy 4 años menor que tú, aunque cumplo 14 años en Noviembre y tu por supuesto cumples 18 en Julio así que serías... em... 1.. 2... eres 4 años y 4 meses mayor que yo, y...

- ¡CALLATE!- Le dije muy bruscamente pero sabia que lo había arruinado pues comenzó a sollozar.

Chico: E-esta b-bi-bien *dijo entre sollozos*

-Ehh... ok, perdona, es que ahora estoy en estado de "Shock" por esta noticia de tener un hermano menor... ¿cual es tu nombre?

-M-me llamo L-Li Jumar-

-Mucho Gusto "hermanito" -

El día transcurrió normal pues supongo que debía llevarlo a mi apartamento, tan solo un pequeño espacio con una cocina, patio, un pequeño comedor y por supuesto una habitación... le deje dormir en mi cama y yo dormí en el suelo puesto que no tengo un sofá y las sillas del comedor son muy incómodas para dormir.  
>No sabía como reaccionar ante este "evento". Tendría que cuidar de un chico de 14 años como si fuera mi hijo. Pero acepto el reto.<p>

/Notas Del Autor\\\\\

Hola, quiero agradecer a:

aby.09619, Sakura Kinomoto24, akizukihime, yessi Kinomoto, Monika, LauraXimena21, Laura 3, POR SUS COMENTARIOS y en respuesta a yessi kinomoto, actualizaré los días Sábados de cada semana. esta semana es una excepción.

Gracias por leer ;)

Posdata: corregí los errores puesto que el auto corrector quita las "ñ's" y las vocales tildadas


	3. Sakura: Una Chica Popular

CAPITULO 3

Sakura: Una Chica Popular

*****Narra Shaoran*****

Me desperté a las 6:00am, y ya saben el resto de mi rutina diaria. Estaba a punto de irme cuando un joven de 14 años me habló desde mi habitacion.

Jumar: Te olvidaste de mi, ¿cierto?

Shaoran: Perdoname, es solo que no tengo la costumbre

-Tranquilo, se hacer mi propio desayuno y se cuidarme solo. te espero aqui hasta que llegues de la preparatoria-

Me dio una enorme sonrisa y en realidad me agradó.

-E-esta bien Jumar. Volveré a la 1:00pm ¿ok?

-Ok *me sonrió de nuevo*-

Me fui caminando hacia la preparatoria hasta que me topé con un monton de gente en la entrada y al instante supe que estaba pasando.

-¿Sakura? estoy aqui- le grité desde afuera de esa multitud.

-Si lose es un muy lindo atuendo, gracias lo compre en el centro. El lapiz labial? lo compre de rebaja en el local 113 y estos zapatos estaban de oferta en el 206, pero no se imaginan la fila que tuve que hacer para entrar y...- Obviamente no me había escuchado. Algo que debí contarles es que es la chica mas popular de la preparatoria y la mas linda por cierto... pero supongo que hay chicos mas lindos que yo y todos estan detras de ella.

-¡Sakura, estoy aqui!-

-¿Eh? Shaoran? No te veo entre todos mis admiradores *dio una pequeña risita*-

-*suspiré* Olvidalo... siquiera ¡dejenme entrar!- Sakura salió de entre la multitud y la saludé muy amablemente.

-Perdona. Solo que tener este nuevo vestido y estos lindos zapatos me hace sentir... mmm... cual es la palabra? ah... si: ADORABLE-

-Eh? pero no tenías que traer el uniforme?-

-Shaoran... Hoy es dia casual. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?-

Mire mi uniforme y recorde que era 25 de Marzo.

-Ahhh! Lo olvide!. Me veo ridiculo-

-Yo creo que te ves lindo *me sonrió*-

Me sonrojé al instante, ya les habia comentado que me gusta? creo que si lo había hecho pero bueno...

-G-gracias S-Sa-Sakura *Muy sonrojado de hecho*-

-Vamos, la clase va a comenzar y además tienes que des-atrasarte de todo lo que vimos ayer cuando te fuiste con ese chico-

-Si, es cierto pero no creo que pueda críar a un chico aunque el ya se sabe cuidar solo-

-Si quieres te pueso ayudar-

-Sería fantástico. Gracias-

-No hay de que *Me sonrio de esa forma que solo sabe ella, esa sonriza que expresa ternura y cariño*-

El resto del día fue muy aburrido: Estudiamos, todos se burlaron de mí por ser el unico con uniforme, me des-atrase de las clases de ayer y no pude hablar con Sakura pues siempre estaba rodeada de "Fans".

Llegué a casa y me encuentro con algo inesperado: La casa estaba limpia en su totalidad, el suelo estaba reluciente, los platos limpios, las esquinas sin telas de arañas y la pequeña mesa de comedor brillante.

-Te gusta? hice todo yo solo. No hay mucho que hacer cuando te quedas solo en casa-

-Gracias hermanito-

-No hay de que Shaoran-

-Si quieres llámame "Hermano"-

-E-esta bien Hermano *lo note un poco sonrosado*-

Suena el teléfono y fui a contestar.

-Hola? quien habla?-

-Soy Sakura. Perdona por no tener tiempo para dialogar pero tu sabes como es la vida de una chica popular-

-Si, lo he sabido desde hace 2 años-

-Jejeje, bueno llamo para recompensarte... quisieras salir este sábado?-

Era una cita? me estaba invitando a salir? *O* todas mis plegarias habian sido respondidas *O*

-S-Si claro. A las 3.00pm?-

-Lo mismo tenía en mente... Te quiero Shao. Byes-

-Hasta Pronto-

*********Notas Del Autor**********

Les gustó? espero que sí. en fin ahi esta la peticion de yessi kinomoto de hacer a sakura una chica popular.

No se olviden del proximo capitulo mañana puesto que llevo un sabado de atraso. Nos leemos en el cap 4 ;) Gracias


	4. Un Dia Solo En Casa

CAPITULO 4

UN DIA SOLO EN CASA

*****Narra Jumar*****

Hola, mi nombre es Li Jumar y alfin podre contarles varias cosas sobre mi. Bueno lo primero es que soy hermano de Shaoran Li, hermano menor por 4 años y 4 meses mas o menos. Mi color favorito es el rojo, mi flor favorita es la orquídea, mi animal favorito es el gato, me parecen muy Kawaii. Mi madre me desprecio y me abandono con un viejo ermitaño y murió cuando cumplí los 11 años. me valí por mi mismo y llegue aquí a Japón a conocer a mi hermano, supuse que el me cuidaría y aunque se cuidarme solo aun necesito a un modelo a seguir.

Bueno, Shaoran se fue a su "cita" con esa chica de la cual el no me dijo nada. Esto fue lo que paso:

-Quien era?-

-Quien?-

-El que llamo al teléfono-

-Era Sakura-

-Quien?-

-No te interesa-

-Ok, como quieras pero no comerás?-

-Si como sea, *se sentó a terminar de comer*-

-No sabia que tenias novia-

-¡No es mi novia, Baka!-

-Jejejeje-

Al día Siguiente...

Me desperté y vi como mi hermano se apuraba arreglándose muy formalmente.

-Que te paso? te vomito el dios de la elegancia o que?-

-Tengo una cita, tonto-

-Con Sakura?-

-Eso no te incumbe y ya me voy Jumar, Ya sabes valerte por ti asi que no necesitas instrucciones. Byes-

-Byes, suerte en tu cita con tu novia-

-¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIA!-

Bueno eso fue lo que paso y me quede solo en casa, otra vez. Muchos lo verían como una ventaja pero en realidad es ¡horrible!. No tengo amigos con quien pasar el rato y el Baka de mi hermano no tiene vídeo-juegos, ABURRIDO. Un chico de 13 (aunque casi 14) años ¡necesita diversión!

Y ahogado en mis pensamientos de repente llamaron a la puerta.

-*abri la puerta*-

-Hola, mucho gusto, tu debes ser el hermano de Li del que tanto hablan-

-Si, igual y como te llamas?-

-Soy Joel Hashimoto, y voy a la misma prepa de tu hermano-

-Ah excelente *dije sarcasticamente*-

-Ok y como te va?-

-No me quejo-

-Oye estas muy aburrido no?-

-Naah enserio?-

-Eres un chico muy sarcastico-

-Que observador-

-Quieres que juguemos algo?-

-Que propones-

-Traigo mi Nintendo y jugamos algo, te parece?-

-Ok, si quieres-

Jugamos un buen rato algo de Super Smash Bros y Metal Slug y cosas así, en el televisor viejo de mi hermano, enserio necesita re-modelarse. Después de casi una hora, se fue y me obsequio los juegos de vídeo.

Me quede jugando un rato hasta que me aburrí y decidí asear la casa para pasar la tarde. La aseé de arriba para abajo, pero no tuve que hacer mucho, no es muy grande que digamos. Lave los platos, barrí el comedor, hice mi cama o la cama de mi hermano o como sea, y finalmente organicé los adornos que había, pero como todo lo bueno nunca dura, llego mi hermano.

-Hola, Ya llegue-

-Como te fue en tu cita? ya se besaron? *dije muy divertidamente*-

-Callate tonto-

-Bueno entonces que paso?-

-No te importa mocoso-

-Si como digas-

-No me respondas asi mocoso, yo soy el que mando aqui-

-Claro, mandas en un lugar en el que no pasas tiempo-

-Pero...-

-Y a una persona con la que no pasas el tiempo-

-No tienes que hablar asi-

-Si como digas-

-Ehh... Me ire a dormir ok?-

-Duerme en la cama, yo dormire aqui-

-Seguro?-

-See-

-Ok como quieras-

-Si aja-

Y esto es quedarse solo en casa todo un dia...

*****Notas Del Autor*****

Hola, alfin un episodio con Jumar de narrador xD, en el proximo capitulo dire todo lo que paso en la "cita" entre sakura y shaoran. Seguid leyendo mi fanfic y por favor dejad rewiews que ayuda un monton y si se preguntan porque Jumar actua asi al final del capitulo, lo revelaré en los próximos caps

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo BYES


	5. Shaoran En Una Cita

CAPITULO 5

SHAORAN EN UNA "CITA"

*****Notas Iniciales*****

Espero les guste el capitulo mucho y recuerden: Este capitulo se realiza al mismo tiempo que el capitulo "4" asi que es recomendable leerlo para continuar.

*****Shaoran Narra*****

-¡Si!, alfin tengo una cita con ella- susurre para mi mismo

-Quien era?- dijo Jumar

-Quien?-

-El que llamo al telefono-

-Era Sakura-

-Quien?-

-No te interesa-

-Ok, como quieras pero, no comeras?-

-Si, como sea- "Me sente en el comedor a comer"

-No sabia que tenias novia- *se noto la risa en su cara*

- No Es Mi Novia, Baka!-

-Jejejeje-

El dia termino, dormi placidamente esperando aquella hora y pasada la noche me desperte y lo primero que me fije en mirar fue la hora, eran las 11:37am. Jumar seguia dormido en mi cama asi que decidi preparar el almuerzo y dejarlo hecho para cuando Jumar despertara.

Almorze y me cepille los dientes hasta que me sangro un poco la encia. queria mis dientes relucientes para esta tarde. despues organice mi atuendo: Una camisa a cuadros, Unos jeans y unas zapatillas e inunde mi cuello con colonia a mas no poder.

Finalmente mi hermanito me hablo desde la escalera.

-Que rayos fue lo que te paso? te vomito el dios de la elegancia o algo asi?-

-Tengo una cita tonto-

-Con Sakura verdad?-

-Eso no te incumbe y ya me voy, falta media hora para mi cita-

-Con sakura-

-Bueno si, con Sakura. El almuerzo esta en el meson de la cocina y ya sabes valerte por ti, asi que no necesitas mas instrucciones-

-Ok-

-Byes Jumar-

-Byes y suerte con la cita con tu novia-

- ¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIA!- dije muy furioso pero al salir del apartamento senti como mi cara se sonrojo.

Tome un taxi y llegue a donde acordamos pero ella no habia llegado aun, pero no la culpe, aun faltaban 10 minutos para las 3:00pm.

Despues de dicho tiempo la vi llegar. Tenia una blusa en diagonal y una falda algo corta, unos zapatos de talon medio y accesorios tales como brazaletes, aretes y collares ademas de obviamente maquillaje.

-Hola Shao, como estas?-

-M-muy bien Sa-sakura y-y tu?- Dije muy nerviosamente

-Bien bien... planeaba ir a comer algo y despues ver una peli, te parece?-

-C-claro-

Fuimos a una "seccion de comidas" por llamarlo asi. Es un barrio entero dedicado a las comidas, es como el barrio chino pero solo con platillos exoticos e internacionales.

-Esta delicioso no?- Me dedico esa sonrisa tan, tan... aaahhh. En que estabamos?

-Si, muy delicioso Sakura-

-Shaoran... porq tienes esa cara?-

-Eh?... no nada. No pasa nada-

Terminamos de comer y despues fuimos al cine a ver una peli pero...

-Quiero ver esa *0*-

-Pero es una comedia romantica- Me queje

-Siiiiiiii? ¡Te lo ruego!- Como decirle "NO" a esa persona que te gusta

-Ok, la veremos- E instantaneamente vi sus ojos destellar

Compramos palomitas de maiz y refrescos, pero Sakura pidio tambien chocolartes, tiras de regaliz, bombones y gomitas pero todo sea por ella.

Al salir del cine ya eran aproximadamente las 8:30pm porque la pelicula no era solo una sino un maraton de la primera y segunda parte.

-Se que fue aburrido para ti Shao-

-No para nada, la pase muy bien contigo-

-Yo igual, siempre me agrada pasar una tarde con mis amigos-

-Genial, igual a mi-

-Y despues te vas a tu casa no?-

-Si, aunque disfrute mucho la cita-

-Cita? Shaoran, esto solo fue una tarde contigo pero no una cita-

Senti como me desmonoraba poco a poco y se me borraba la sonrisa del rostro.

-Ah... no?-

-Claro que no, nunca salgo con mis amigos, en especial con mi mejor amigo-

-Em, ok Sak- Mi corazon se partia poco a poco

-Ademas ni siquiera puedo salir con alguien, puesto que ya tengo novio-

Ese fue el golpe bajo "-Novio-". Esa palabra flotaba en mi cabeza.

-O-ok Sak, y-ya me v-voy a mi c-casa-

-Ok, te quiero Shao-

-Yo t-tambien Sak, Byes-

-Byes-

Me subia otro taxi que pasaba por ahi pero no sin antes ver que Sakura estuviera bien asi que me asegure que se subiera a un taxi, y cuando lo hizo fue entonces cuando me dirigi a mi departamento.

Al llegar encontre a Jumar aseando un poco la cocina.

-Hola, ya llegue- Dije alegremente, se que es algo hipocrita de mi parte pero no quiero transmitirle mis problemas a Jumar

-Como te fue en tu cita, ya se besaron?- Hubiera querido eso

-Callate Baka-

-Bueno, entonces que paso?-

-No te importa mocoso-

-Si aja, como diga su majestad-

-No me respondas asi mocoso, yo soy el mayor aqui asi que yo mando aqui-

-Claaaro, Mandas en un lugar en el que no pasas tiempo-

-Pero...- No pude terminar pues me interrumpio

-Y a alguien con el que no pasas el tiempo-

-No tienes que hablar de esa manera-

-Si como digas-

-Ehh... *suspire* ire a dormir ok? tuve un largo dia- Enserio queria llorar

-Ok, si quieres duerme en la cama y yo aqui-

-Estas seguro?-

-See-

-Ok, como quieras. Buenas noches Jumar-

-Aja-

Subi a mi cuarto y me puse contra el duro colchon de esta y senti como la tristeza se apodero de mi y las lagrimas corran por mis mejillas.

Esas palabras flotaban en mi cabeza sin parar y sin darme cuenta, mi corazon ya estaba completamente roto en miles de millones de pedazos.

-Sakura tiene un Novio...-

*****Notas Del Autor*****

La verdad si me da un poco de lastima por Shaoran, pero se ira arreglando poco a poco, y capitulo por capitulo. No se preocupen y como prometi, hice el capitulo mucho mas largo que antes. Espero me sigan leyendo y sigan dejando rewiews con sus sugerencias consejos y/o criticas reconstructivas. Gracias por leer y no olvideis que subo cap todos los sabados y GRACIAS POR TODO.


	6. Un Corazon En Pedazos

CAPITULO 6

UN CORAZON EN PEDAZOS

*****Notas Iniciales*****

Hola a todos mis lectores. subi este cap este dia miercoles pues tengo una semana de retraso con el fanfic y queria adelantarlo, entonces es para reponer ese dia y sin mas que decir... ¡que inicie el capitulo!

*****Shaoran Narra*****

Me levante de la cama a las 3:47pm de la tarde, la verdad nunca queria levantarme pero necesitaba comer y aire fresco. Baje a comer un bocadillo pequeño y despues fui a dar un paseo al parque pinguino, y mi Onii-chan Jumar me acompañaba.

Caminabamos mientras hablabamos de cualquier cosa hasta que llegamos a dicho parque pero para mi sorpresa ahi estaba ya saben quien con su... ya sabran con quien, no me hagan decirlo.

-Jumar, vamonos a otro parque-

-Porque? me gusta este-

-Solo quiero irme-

-Ok hermano, lo que tu digas-

Estabamos apunto de irnos cuando el chico al lado de Sakura (en algun momento habia que decirlo) le llamo a Jumar.

-Hola Jumar, como has estado?, te han gustado los videojuegos?-

-Muy bien gracias Joel, y si me han gustado mucho, gracias-

¿Quien rayos es Joel y porq Jumar lo conoce?

-Lo conoces?-

-Claro, vino al apartamento ayer cuando estabas en tu cita y jugamos videojuegos. Pense que lo conocias, es de tu preparatoria-

-Pues no, no lo conosco y jamas lo habia visto-

Asi que se llamaba Joel... Tendre que investigarlo, obviamente no me agrada ese chico. De la nada Sakura me hablo.

-Hola Shao, como estas?-

-Bien- la verdad estoy muy mal

-Ok, quisieras acompañarnos?-

-La verdad es que...- *iba a decir el resto pero mi hermano Jumar me interrumpio

-Oh, vamos hermano, no seas aguafiestas-

-Ehh *suspire*, esta bien nos quedaremos- Me arrepiento de esa desicion

Nos quedamos charlando un rato con Sakura y Joel, bueno ellos estaban charlando, si por mi fuera no hablaria nunca mas con alguien, estoy muy dañado para hacerlo, comimos un "dia de campo" que ese Joel trajo (no me cae muy bien), jugamos tambien a las escondidas y a las traes o mas bien ellos, yo me quede en la banca sentado y muy triste, pero lo que mas daño me hizo fue lo que hicieron a continuacion:

-Amor, ven aqui- Dijo Joel

-Que pasa Joel?-

-Esto...- Le dio un beso, mas que un beso fue una muestra muy sublime de amor y afecto, algo que yo nunca pude darle, algo que ya nunca podre darle, algo de lo que ahora me arrepiento de no haberle demostrado antes.

Sentia como mi corazon se quebro, fue como una piedra siendo arrojada a una ventana de cristal, y esta se rompiera en miles de pedacitos. Fue despues de eso que tome a Jumar de la mano y arrastrandolo salimos muy rapido de aquel lugar sin despedirnos y caminamos un rato mas pero en el camino a casa nos encontramos con una chica (algo linda por cierto).

-Hola, tu eres Li no? mi nombre es Iris Hashimoto-

-Mucho gusto Iris, ¿vas a la misma preparatoria que yo o algo asi?-

-No antes, pero ahora si, con mi hermano Joel- Claro, tenia que ser hermana de Joel

-Ok, es un gusto conocert - la salude con la mano

-Tambien iria con mi hermano menor pero solo tiene 15 años, no es tan mayor aun-

-Mmm *pense*, podrias traerlo para que Jumar se des-aburra un rato, despues de todo siempre anda solo en casa-

-Solo? porque no va a la Primaria al lado de la preparatoria-

-No lo habia pensado- si, la verdad no lo habia pensado antes

-Ademas alli tambien estudia mi Onii-chan-

-Ok, entonces Jumar mañana ira a la primaria-

-Si, bueno, nos vemos mañana en la clase Li-

-Ok, entonces hasta pronto Iris-

-Hasta pronto Li-

Se fue caminando en direccion contraria a la que ibamos y despues que nosotros caminaramos un poco mas, Jumar me hablo.

-Enserio tendre que ir al colegio?-

-Claro, necesitas educacion, tienes 14 años y necesitas estudiar-

-Ok, gracias, tenia muchas ganas de ir al colegio-

-No hay de que Onii-chan-

Llegamos al apartamento y Jumar se quedo jugando un rato en ese nintendo de Joel, enserio ese chico me trae malos presentimientos, y yo por supuesto fui a mi habitacion a... Llorar principalmente.

Ver a Sakura con alguien mas que no fuera yo, me hirio por completo, ella estaba feliz, muy feliz, sobretodo estaba feliz con el. Verlos darse abrazos y besarse, eso... Simplemente puedo decir que mi pequeño y fragil corazon ahora esta en miles de millones de pedazos.

*****Notas Del Autor*****

Si, me siento mal por shaoran pero ya veran como los siguientes capitulos se ponen mucho mas interesantes, y gracias yessi kinomoto por volver a leer n-n Espero me sigan leyendo y dejad Rewiews con vuestras opiniones, sugerencias y consejos. GRACIAS POR TODO


	7. Primer Dia De Clases

CAPITULO 7

PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

*****Notas Iniciales*****  
>Lamento no subir cap estos dias solo que he estado ocupado con los examenes finales y eso estresa ademas que no habia tenido inspiracion, pero ya llego a mi xD... Recomendable leer anteriores cap para poder entender este. Gracias<p>

*****Narra Jumar*****

Estaba durmiendo placidamente cuando mi hermano de repente me despierta y me sobresalte.

-Que pasa Shaoran- dije con un tono algo agitado.

-Acaso no te acuerdas?, hoy es tu primer de en la primaria-

-Oh, lo olvide... Pero no tengo uniforme- me preocupe.

-Tranquilo, la profesora te dara un plazo de un mes para conseguir uno-

-Como lo sabes hermano?-

-Porque Kaho era una de mis antiguas profesoras de primaria, le encantan los niños-

-Ok hermano... pero debo alistarme antes de que inicien las clases-

-Ok, preparate-

Me fui rapido a ducharme, despues me vesti con una ropa no tan formal ni tan casual... queria dar una buena impresion, tan solo una camisa a cuadros, unos jeans y unas deportivas, despues aliste un cuaderno y un lapiz en una pequeña mochila hasta tener todos los utiles escolares. despues de estar listo me diriji a la puerta.

-Eh? hermano tambien estas listo- lo note uniformado y alistado al igual que yo.

-Claro, la primaria queda al lado de la prepa, no lo recuerdas?-

-C-cierto, jeje, lo habia olvidado. Bueno... vayamos juntos te parece?-

-Ok Onii-chan-

Fuimos caminando ambos a una velocidad media, estaba nervioso por presentarme al grupo y hacer nuevos amigos, y muchas cosas mas, de hecho. Pensando en todas esas cosas, se paso el tiempo muy rapido y sin darme cuenta ya habia llegado a este lugar...

-Suerte en tu primer dia de clases hermanito- me dijo el antes de entrar en su preparatoria.

-Gr-gracias hermano- dije algo nervioso

Entre al edificio y pregunte por la direccion a una chica que estaba afuera del edificio.

-La direccion? Claro que te digo... Solo vas al fondo y veras una puerta con un cartel que dice "oficina de la directora Keiko-san"-

-Muchas gracias, soy Jumar Li por cierto-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Akane Sasaki-

-Nos vemos despues Akane-

-Ok Jumar, hasta pronto-

-Byes-

Despues de despedirme de Akane fui directo a la direccion para matricularme, estaba nervioso, no sabia en que grado me tocaria, pero antes de asignarme un grado, la directora Keiko-san, me hizo un test de conocimiento para evaluar que tanto se para mi edad.

Despues del test saque un 75% en la aptitud, y me fui a 8vo grado, salon dos. La primaria tiene 9 grados pero tiene 30 salones... Debi contarles que la reconstruyeron, al menos eso me dijo Shaoran. Fui a buscar mi salon, estaba concentrado en ver los pequeños carteles al fente de la puerta para saber donde ir, pero un chico me hizo tropezar antes que llegar a mi salon.

-Mira, pero si es uno de los nuevos mocosos, vamos a ver que podemos sacar de el-

-Em... N-no me h-hagan da o p-por f-fa-favor- dije muy nerviosamente.

-No te haremos el minimo daño pequeño, te haremos el daño maximo posible jejeje-

De repente un chico alto, rubio con reflejos castallos y delgado irrumpio entre ellos y yo

-Ya dejenlo, siempre tienen que asustar a los nuevos- dijo el.

-Ya deja que nos divirtamos Max- dijo el primero

-Si Max, no seas aguafiestas- continuo el segundo

-Solo le mostrabamos el pasillo al muchacho- y finalizo el tercero

-Dejen de mentir, obviamente iban a golpearlo-

-Claro que no Max, como te imaginas?-

-No me queda mas remedio que esto-

Saco de su bolsillo un aparato, una especie de control remoto y hundio uno de los botones de ahi y de repente se escucho una voz por uno de los varios altavoces de los pasillos.

-Akira, Hayato y Kutaro, a la oficina de la directora Keiko-san, Gracias-

-Ah... Vamonos chicos, el cuida-niños nos delato otra vez-

-Aguafieeeestas-

-Max volvio a salvar el dia-

Se fueron a lo lejos y los perdi de vista al final del pasillo, entonces este chico que supongo se llamaba Jake me ayudo a levantar del suelo.

-Estas bien?- dijo mientras me ayudo a levantar

-Ahora si, gracias a ti- seguido me sacudi la camisa y los jeans.

-Jeje, estos chicos siempre molestan a los nuevos-

-Me doy cuenta jejeje-

-Perdona, no me he presentado, soy Max Hashimoto-

-Eres el hermano menor de Iris y Joel no?-

-Sip, como lo supiste?-

-Bueno, a Iris nos la encontramos mi hermano y yo en el camino a nuestro departamento, y a Joel, bueno, vino al departamento y jugamos nintendo-

-Genial, y tu nombre es...?

-Perdona, Soy Jumar Li, mucho gusto-

-Igualmente, En que salon estas?-

-8vo, salon 2-

-Genial, igual que yo, quieres ir conmigo?-

-Seguro, porque no?-

Fuimos caminando hasta el salon y como cualquier chico nuevo, me presente hacia la clase, para mi sorpresa Akane estaba alli y pues acordamos ser amigos, me asignaron un asiento junto al ventanal, atras de Max y delante de Akane para mi suerte, supongo que ya hice dos amigos.

Nos dijeron que habia muchas clases, y me dieron el horario de hoy lunes. Este es el horario del lunes:

1 Clase: Historia - 45 min  
>2 Clase: Biologia - 45 min<br>3 Clase: Cocina - 45 min  
>4 Clase: Recreo - 30 min<br>5 Clase: Arte - 45 min  
>6 Clase: Musica - 45 min<br>7 Clase: Deportes - 45 min

Y asi paso todo el dia, y siempre estuve con Max, me sentia muy seguro con el, claro que tambien pase tiempo con Akane, era una chica carismatica. Mi clase favorita fue cocina, puesto que adoro cocinar, mi sueño es ser un gran y excelente chef algun dia... Bueno, termino la clase de deportes, recogi mis cosas y todos los alumnos salian de la primaria, lo cual seguido hice.

-Hey Jumar- escuche que me llamaron desde la entrada

-Eh? Ah eres tu Max, y tambien Akane

-Solo queria despedirme- dijo Max

-Y yo tambien Jumar- dijo seguido Akane

-Igual chicos, nos vemos mañana-

-Oigan Max y Jumar, que tal si mañana nos vemos en esa cafeteria-

-La de la esquina?- señale

-Si esa misma-

-Okay, todos nos veremos alla mañana- dijo Max

-Bueno, Adios chicos- se despidio Akane

-Byes Akane-

-Bueno, yo tambien me voy jeje adios Jumar-

-Byes Max-

Despues me encontre con Shaoran y fuimos a casa, estaba por supuesto muy feliz puesto que solo en el primer dia de clases ya habia hecho 2 amigos nuevos. Cenamos algo de comida recalentada y nos acostamos a dormir. Lo que no les conte fue que acomodamos un horario para ver quien duerme en la cama y quien en el suelo.

Lunes-Miercoles-Viernes-Domingo = Jumar duerme en la cama  
>Martes-Jueves-Sabado = Shaoran duerme en la cama<p>

Se que es algo injusto que yo duerma mas dias que Shaoran pero el insistio porque yo era menor y lo necesitaba mas y pues... yo accedi a esto.

Entonces, esta vez me tocaba a mi. Me puse mi pijama y me dedique a dormir pero no podia dejar de pensar en Max...

-Era muy atento conmigo, me defendio ante estos chicos, y siempre me puso atencion mientras hablaba en las clases... este chico es especial, tal ves mas que eso, sin duda sera uno de mis mejores amigos...- Dije en voz alta pero a la vez en un tono bajo.

Y hundido contra mi almohada solo pensando en Jake, sin esperarlo me quede dormido, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro y un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza. Y por ultimo, una sola palabra salia de mis labios mientras dormia...

-Max...-

*****Notas Del Autor*****

Hace rato que no escribo y perdon por eso, he tenido muchas ocupaciones estas semana pero estare libre desde ahora, y subire mas caps esta semana incluyendo este, creo que otros 2 estaria bien para reponer mi inactividad ademas de que redondearan lo largo de esta cap, puesto que es el mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora. Espero me sigan leyendo y sigan apoyando el fanfic LOS QUIERO, y una cosa mas: Mi yaoi no es tanto erotico sino romantico, y ya sabran que hare con Jumar y Max...Hasta el proximo cap, nos leemos luego ;)  
>**BYES**<p> 


	8. Mejores Amigos

CAPITULO 8

MEJORES AMIGOS

*****Notas Iniciales*****  
>Holi holi HOLI lamento enserio la demora, deje un rewiew explicando mi ausencia pero como lo prometi hoy nuevo cap n-n Posdata: el nombre del futuro "enamorado" de Jumar ya no es Jake como habran notado mis lectoras antiguas, sino que ha cambiado a Max por razones de escritura e intropersonales.<br>Sin mas preambulo que disfruten el cap :3

*****Narra Jumar*****

Me desperte a las 5:40 am y recorde que habia colegio. Estaba ansioso por ver de nuevo a max. Es mi mejor amigo aunque solo de un dia lo conosco, tendre que conocerlo mas a fondo hoy.

La rutina de aseo de siempre y el cuaderno y el lapiz, de inmediato sali con Shaoran a mi colegio y ya me dirijia a la entrada, pero entonces recorde que nos veriamos en la cafeteria de la esquina antes de clases como acordamos a la salida de ayer.  
>Fui a la cafeteria y alli estaban sentados mis dos mejores amigos: Max Hashimoto y Akane Sasaki y nos sentamos en la ventana, supongo que iba a ser costumbre sentarse alli.<p>

Comimos unos pastelillos y bebimos cafe, calro que a mi me gusta mas el Capuc'cino, es delicioso... Despues entramos en el colegio antes de que sonara el primer timbre.  
>Pero este dia escolar no comenzo como yo lo esperaba puesto que la primera clase era Algebra y soy pesimo en esa materia y cuando digo pesimo es muy pesimo y no, no exagero.<p>

-Ahora digame joven Li cual es el valor de la incognita X/Y2 -36 (-4X . 3X/Y-2) Al cuadrado-

-Em... 7X?- dije muy nervioso

-No señor Li esta reprobado, la respuesta correcta era 12X-3Y-

-No te preocupes yo te ayudare- Dijo max de la nada que estaba al frente mio

-Ok Max- Sonrei

Bueno la clase de algebra fue tan aburrida que me dormi pero nadie se dio cuenta jejeje soy un loquito... Salimos temprano porque hubo una fuga de gas en el cole y para la "supervivencia de los estudiantes" el colegio cerro tempreno, asi que teniamos la tarde para nosotros 3 y decidimos ir al parque pinguino para jugar un rato... Max me empujaba en el columpio (lo cual me divierte al menos a mi) y Akane dibujaba por alla sentada en un banco. Despues de un rato quisimos invitarla a jugar pero no quiso asi que fuimos a ver que dibujaba tanto por alla.

-Wow es hermoso- Dijimos Max y yo al mismo tiempo al ver lo que dibujaba

Era una chica de pelo blanco de 18 años al menos, tenia una blusa y de las mangas salian unas tiras de vestido que recorrian todo su brazo, tambien unos zapatos altos y unos jeans ajustados. Estaba paseando entre un bosque de arboles Sakura con los petalos de las flores cayendo por doquier mientras a lo lejos entre las montañas, el sol resplandecia brillante y prospero al alba. Era simplemente hermoso.

-Dibujas muy bien Akane- Dijo Max

-Si... Opino lo mismo-

-Gracias chicos *sonrio dulcemente* me he concentrado en este dibujo estas ultimas dos semanas, me gusta como ha quedado pero aun faltan unos pequeños detalles- Dijo Akane con estrellas en los ojos

-Talves me puedas enseñar a dibujar Akane- dijo Max

-Oye si, talves les enseñe a los dos- Dijo entusiasta Akane

-Seria genial- Dije yo al ultimo

Despues de pasar un tiempo en el parque llovio y nos fuimos a la cafeteria de donde nos reunimos en la mañana

-Y que van a querer?- Dijo la mesera que atendio nuestra mesa junto a la ventana

-Yo quiero una dona y un cafe, que quieren chicos?- Dijo Akane

-Yo voy a ordenar un pastel de queso con un cafe con leche y crema- Dijo Max

-Yo quiero un capuc'cino bien caliente y pan blanco-

Todos comimos y bebimos y contamos chistes y pasamos la tarde bien hasta que nos separamos y tuve que volver a casa pero Akane me acompaño, Max no podia porque sus padres eran muy estrictos con la hora de llegada, al menos eso dijo el...

-Oye porque mirabas tanto a Max?- dijo mientras caminabamos a mi casa

-Que? yo?- dije algo nervioso

-En la cafeteria, en el parque, en el cole, no le quitabas la vista de encima...- puso una mirada sobre como como si me acusara de esto

-Es solo que me gusta su aspecto- me excuse

-Algo como su ropa?-

-¡SI!-

-O te gusta su rostro?- me sonroje al instante

-¡Oye claro que no!- dije algo fuerte

-Okay como quieras... bueno aqui es tu casa no?-

-Si- ni me habia dado cuenta que habiamos llegado

-Okay, nos vemos mañana en el cole Jumar cuidate bye-

-Adios Akane, hasta mañana-

Entre en casa y vi que mi hermano estaba muy feliz

-Que tienes?-

-Entre en un concurso en el que solo debo responder simples preguntas y me gano un dineral... si gano enserio aprovechare el dinero, solo hace falta una pregunta mas...-

-Okay y cual es?-

-Shhhh!-

-Y la ultima pregunta es: Cual es la incognita de X/Y2 -36 (-4X . 3X/Y-2) Al cuadrado?- dijo el presetador de la T.V

-Oh rayos no lo se- Dijo Shaoran angustiado

-Yo... si me la se. Es 12X - 3Y- dije al telefono con orgullo

-Correcto! señor Li Shaoran se ha ganado el premio mayor, iremos a su casa mañana y le daremos su cheque-

-Oh gane, siiiiiiiii gracias hermanito te quiero *me beso la frente* tendremos casa nueeeeva- fijo muy emocionado

Mi hermano habia ganado un monton de dinero, podriamos vivir en un lugar mas amplio con mejor vista mas comida y dos camas... el dia de hoy fue muy bueno. Conoci mas a mis mejores amigos y mi hermano gano en un concurso absurdo de la tele... Tal ves ahora viviremos mejor pero me preocupa que a mi hermano le vengan problemas financiaros. En cualquier caso este dia fue muy emocionante.

*****Notas Finales*****

Al fin van a vivir en una casa decente... probablemente estan pensando eso no? o solo piensan en la relacion Max y Jumar? pervertidas ewe ustedes solo quieren yaoi TnT que paso con el romance? No se pierdan el proximo capitulo ma ana o pasado :33 siganme leyendo y apoyenme con sus rewiews y sus follow :33 las quiero mucho! y gracias por leer y no olvideis dejar sugerencias consejos o algo que querais que ponga, siempre leo rewiews. Ah casi se me olvida... Yessi tome en cuenta a Eriol en la historia y te prometo que vere por donde lo incluyo en la histora todo por mis lectoras -3-

BYES


End file.
